Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 25
Episode 25 - Nemesis Velociraptor Mode / Use your Pity Benny! / Sloppy Seconds Spacedate: 4257.094.13.38 Episode 25 starts at the the Next Waver Outpost known as the Sigma Exodus Settlement on Laak 5. Having successfully de-virused the Key Systems and restarted the Power Generator and the Inner Perimeter Defenses, the Delta Squad Space Marines were now trying to eke out some 4 hour Blocks. Returning to the Power Shed, (while the Settlers were distracted by the Ultra-Net), Zorf worked on upgrading his Mystic Skin Item, while Sprout Meta-Engineered Arachnimotion, Ray added Acid Resistance on to his Construct and Braxx Upgraded some of his existing Augments. Moving at the speed of the plot, Dr. Tanner showed up just as the crew were finishing up their work. He had come to invite to the Marines to the funeral ceremony for Ian Stranger, (killed a couple of episodes ago by Velociraptors). Michael Holman, one of the Terran Underclass Settlers appeared to be the Community's Spiritual Adviser, (apparently a follower of some ancient Terran Religion), and made a long rambling speech that, without the appropriate context, made no sense at all. The Marines observed that, with their access to the Ultra-Net restored, the Colonists were all glued to their Multi-Tools, most of them with multiple feeds open, some of which were funny cat videos, others of which were feeds of the funeral through each others Multi-Tools, as well the ones that they were using to spam the squad members with Friend Invites. Nevertheless, it was a heart-felt ceremony and at the end Sprout made an also incomprehensible speech and planted some of his 'seeds' by the grave. Spacedate: 4257.094.14.02 It was at this point that Anya checked in from the Boreas, warning the Squad that she didn't think that she could cover for them goofing off so hard for much longer. Spurred into action, they proceeded to the Outer Perimeter Laser Fence. Or tried to. Actually, they spent quite a while discussing how to best locate it first. Sprout failed to bring up a useful schematic on the 'user friendly' computer Interface, then everybody else failed their Navigation Checks. Eventually they managed to figure out that since it was a closed polygon, (a square, in fact), and that, since they were inside of it, as long as they were capable of walking a a straight line it was physically impossible for them not to walk towards it from their current location no mater in which direction they went. Making their Perception Check to avoid walking past the disabled Emitters, soon the Marines were back in 4-Hour Block Mode as the Galaxy's Most Under-Paid and Over-Dangered Ultra-Net Repair-Men Ever. Spacedate: 4257.094.16.04 A couple of hours into the circuit of the Outer Perimeter, everybody but Braxx heard a rustling in the bushes, followed by a larger thumping noise! Out ran a wounded velociraptor, which actually looked remarkably identical to the one that had been giving sprout attitude as it escaped earlier. Sprout immediately turned to chase it, but as he did, the group found out what was making the rumbling noise as two Kentosaurouses burst out close behind the wily raptor. One of the giant Dinos had some velociraptory looking claw marks on its leg, leading the group to speculate that it had been intentionally lured into attacking them! It was too late though, as the huge beasts let loose with their Armor Piercing Flingy Tail-Spikes. In a bout of Unbridled Arbiter Cheapness, one of the Kentos used his 'Dinosaur Command' to Strike Sprout, meanwhile the Velociraptor got away! Doing an admirable job of splitting their Damage as evenly between the 2 targets as possible, the crew laid down a steady barrage on the beasts, raining Cold & Shock down upon them. Braxx Fumbled one segment, then Criticaled and hit with his double-tap, (via Squad Command), the next. Zorf missed with a strike, so he spent a Benny to re-roll, but got a 1! He made his Safety Check so it was't terrible, but he still "Hates this Round". Then Braxx got another Natural 20, his second in a row! Finally tiring of launching their Tail-Spikes ineffectively against Ray, one of the Kentosaurii charged in towards him to attack with his Beak. Unfortunately, (for it), this attack was even more ineffective then the Spikes, and let Rayy line him up with a Flurry to boot. The Dinosaurs went on a bit of a rampage at this point, one spiking Braxx with his tail and Armor-Piercing him, then Nat 20 Defending against Zorf while the other one Criticaled Sprout! Sprout however, was able to call upon the dark forces of his so called "Sap-Magic" (Hard Blood Blood Mage Ability) to reduce the 23 Damage to zero! This seemed to pretty much break their resolve, after that Rayy took first one out "with Average Levels of Prejudice" simultaneously with Braxx as it Natural One Defended, simultaneously as sprout and Zorf squailed the other one as it also Natural One Defended, going down in perfect unison such was the Evenness of the Damage Splitting. No Burn was applied. Spacedate: 4257.094.17.25 With the Kentosaurouses dispatched, it was back to work, the Squad proceeding to move along the Laser Fence, disenvirusing the Emitters along the way. Sprout, again plagued by paranoia, swore he heard the evil velociraptor following the group, and laged behind hoping to flush it out. It never showed itself if it was really there however. Coming into a clearing, the Marines heard a crazy noise, something later be described as akin to the sound of "frieght trains having sex". Coming around a corner, the truth turned out to be not that far off, as revealed were inf fact two T-Rexes, going at it! They appeared to be perturbed at being interrupted, looking straight at the group and leting loose with some aggressive howls. The Female rolled an excellent initiative, and disengaged from the Male with an audible "schlorplop", charging in to attack. It was actually quite a long way however, so it took her several Actions to close. The Male T-Rex rolled a terrible Initiative, possibly impeded by his Small Creature-Ssized Erection, and ended up lagging way behind. Zorf was at the ready, quick-drawing his Blunderbuss and firing, but the shot went off of its AC :( Brax started up a bust, first tinking one point off, (and some PD), then a bunch more, really damaging its RF! Then he fumbled, but he spent a Benny & hit, then double-tapped mid burst for acid damage, leaving only 1 AC left on her Hide. Zorf, continuing his string of bad luck on the night let lose with his "Quick-Musket Sucks-Shit" Strike, which, predictably, Sucked Shit. Meanwhile, Braxx finished blowing her armor off with his barrage of Quick & Nifty Pistol Strikes. At about this point Ray actually got around to Squad Commanding, so Zorf opened up with his Musket Burst at the Female T-Rex. Enraged, she charged in, but, focusing on the biggest target, tried to gnaw on Ray's helmet. Her bite, (even with its awesome Armor-Piercing), glanced off of Rays Armor though, and he started a Flurry back on her, striking her repeatedly. Meanwhile, the Male T-Rex had still not caught up to the fight, roaring and charging in still. Zorf kept up his burst on the Female, who defended against Ray, so he spent a Benny, but still missed, (penalty for him being not Medium sized), so he used his Squad Command buff for the fight to hit! Zorf simultaneous also used his Squad Command bonus to hit as well, but then the next segment she Defended against them both. She again tried to bite Ray, but just rolled crap. Sprout finally caught up around now, just in time to start a flurry on the Female, finishing her off simultaneously with Ray. Then the Male finally charged in, but it was too late! Braxx quickly hit it with his pistol to knock the AC on its Hide down, but his Double Tap still went off of its Armor. Now surrounded by the Space Marines, the T-Rex was soon fighting for its life. It got a good Defend against Ray, but Sprout totally tagged him with the end of his Flurry. Zorf drew his batliss & charged / teleported in, but the T-Rex defended awesomely, tying his attack, but then realized that it was going simultaneous, so it was in fact hit! The T-Rex was, like the Female, extremely tough however, and it took a beating long enough to finally land a few hits on Ray's Construct, doing significant damage. Sprout continued the beating while Ray rolled a Natural one on his Adrenalise. It was pretty much over though after Zorf Shock 9'd him on his Natural 20 Save Fail! It did manage to bite Ray a couple of more times again, then Sprout tried to finish it w superman punch, (but Fumbled, but used his Benny & kills it). Sprout of course proceeded to "Plant his Seed" into the corpses. Ray's AC was knocked down to 10 by the end of the fight! 2 Combats awarded Spacedate: 4257.094.18.05 Dino-Hazards once again dispatched, the Squad resumed work on the Outpost Perimeter. With assistance from the group, Braxx made the final De-Virus Check to bring the Fence back on line. Defenses (De-Fences?), re-established, the Crew performed a fly-over of the larger compound to check for any more dinosaurs. There were some amusing moments as Ray attempted to use his Pilot Skill to assist the group's Perception Checks, but failed his roll, Double-Bennied, still failed, but finally made it with his Extra Pilot Action. No more Dinosaurs were observed. Upon reporting their success to the Marine Control Unit, they were instructed by Sgt. Johnson to return to New-Zionatopia to pick up whatever Raw Materials they could convince the outpost to part with. Apparently all of the Bridge Crew was busy on some sort of VR "Team Building Exercise" or something? The Colonists were suitably grateful, ("our descendants will sing of your names!"), and were more than willing to load up the Shuttle. It proved remarkably easy to organize it so that the Underclass Terrans did all of the heavy lifting, with the Elites 'Supervising' and slowing the process down enough that the Marines could squeeze in another 4 Hour Block Braxxz increased to lvl 7 several of his installed implants and installed the lvl 1 sound filters he'd built earlier. Zorf built a Vital Light Graft for himself, (and lesser ones for Ray & Sprout). Ray continued to upgrade his Construct, adding in Aurora Curtain capability. Sprout started teaching himself the Jab Martial Arts Technique. Spacedate: 4257.094.22.23 Having successfully saved the colonists and secured the supplies, the Delta Squad Marines boarded the Shuttle and blasted back into space. Upon their return to the Boreas, they were subjected to an extensive debriefing by Sgt Johnson and Master Chief Scotty. Scotty was mostly concerned about the un-reported damage to the Shuttle from the previous mission, giving Braxxz a Citation for not Reporting an Equipment Failure. The Sargent on the other hand was impressed by Sprout's heroics in attracting all of the Velociraptors to attack him in order to save the civilians, issuing him a Commendation for Bravery. Episode 25 Epilogue Off to bed to pause and reflect on 16 Generic Points New Non-Gate Mini-Specialty Back to Space-Log